Dreams and Mysteries
by Silk and Flowers
Summary: Set soon after The Avengers, but with a slightly different ending. Loki escapes and doesn't go back to Asgard. The Bifrost is still down, and the search for Loki continues. But he keeps having strange dreams about a mortal-Mia Selworth, an agent of SHIELD, who is about to find out the strange truth about her life and what she can do. CHAPTER 13 IS REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction :) I really hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review and comment. It does change the end of the Avengers slightly, so read the description if you're confused. Set soon after the Avengers, before Thor 2. Hope you enjoy chapter 1! X**

The annual school production was starting at her old high school, and Mia smiled as the lights dimmed in the small, stuffy room. She lounged on the small plastic blue chair, her eyes and smile unusually cold. Teachers glanced her way, confused to see her there. When she was in high school, Mia had not hidden her dislike of the school drama department and the annual production, and her younger sister wasn't even in this play. She shifted around on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair, watching, waiting.

The first actor came on stage, warbling along to the orchestra's wailing music. He walked to the centre of the tiny stage, singing an out of tune version of "I will survive", when a blinding light appeared at the edge of the stage. People screamed as the God of mischief slowly materialised. He turned around and surveyed the audience with a cold, calculating stare. "Aaahhh", he sighed, and gave a wicked smile to the crowd. "Its good to be back."

What little order there was shattered. People started running to the exits, panicking more when they found them locked. Actors and teachers ran around, trying to open the doors. Parents screamed for their children. Loki remained where he was, relishing in the chaos. Mia was in the crowd, running around helping the injured. It was essential she attempted to blend in, because sooner or later...

There was a huge groaning noise and a hole appeared in the ceiling, shattering lights and throwing debris all over the people underneath. Iron Man burst in, making holes in the walls for people to escape through. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America walked through, aiming straight for Loki. He looked at Mia and nodded, disappearing.

"Damn it! It was one of his holograms!" Natasha spat, pulling her hair out of her face. It was time for Mia to make her appearance. She helped up the boy whose leg she had bandaged with her shirt sleeve and ran over to them, making sure to cover herself with the boy's blood. "Thank goodness! Help me! Help me!" She cried, waving her arms to get their attention.

"Mia?" Clint gasped, running over to steady her. This was the moment she had prepared for, the main part of the plan. She pulled one of the tiny trackers out of her pocket, and carefully placed it on his arm, careful not to alert him to the fact. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" he asked. The group gathered around her, exclaiming worry and relief. She placed the trackers on everybody's arms when they reached out to help her, pretending she was reaching out for their support. Once it was done, she exhaled with relief. Now the trackers would become invisible thanks to their technology and the Avengers would never know.

"Quickly! I think he's up on the roof, and we have to hurry!" Mia gasped, trying to look sad and anxious.

"Ok let's go!" Tony yelled. "How do we get there?"

They ran out of the destroyed room to the stairs on the left, their feet making the old and worn stairs creak and moan. They reached an old wooden door, hanging on it's hinges and thrown open to the outside. "This must be it" Natasha whispered. They all glanced at each other and cautiously proceeded.

The roof was small and flat, with cigarette butts littered around like confetti. An old iron railing was strung around it to make it slightly less dangerous, but one wrong move could still send you hurtling to your death 5 storeys below. A figure in green and gold stood in front of that perilous railing, outlined by the sunset, with a worrying disregard of the danger of it.

"So, you finally come to join me, my friends." Loki turned around and surveyed the group with a disgusted look. "Mia...what distasteful company you keep. I am disappointed. After all our time together? Perhaps I should teach you yet another lesson as to where your loyalty lies." He stared at her, his eyes clouded with anger and a cold, murderous look which sent a shiver down her spine. "Damn," Mia thought. "He's good at this."

"Of course I am, darling. Why do you think they call me the God of Lies?" His voice echoed around her mind, making her jump. She'd forgotten she had allowed him access to her mind and glared at him, being rewarded with a throaty chuckle echoing around her head.

Everyone opened fire on Loki, to no avail. He had prepared for this and he and Mia had prepared an armour and magic the day before to protect him. He smiled and said nonchalantly "Oh dear, can no-one do any better than that? I think I should probably just kill you all now."

Natasha growled and reloaded her gun, preparing to fire. "Wait!" Mia yelled. She tried to look scared but determined. "Let me try and talk to him. Please."

"No it's a suicide mission! Mia you can't..." Clint whispered, grabbing her arm. She pulled away.

"I have to try, or more lives will be lost."

She walked forward to Loki. He grabbed her and pulled her to the edge of the roof, laughing cruelly. "So you think you, a simple mortal, can reason with me? With me!" He shook her, the murderous stare all she could see.

"What are you doing?" She thought at him.

"Trust me" he whispered in her head, unusually gentle.

He slackened his grip slightly, realising he was starting to hurt her. She kicked him and punched him in the jaw, causing him to drop her completely. She then pushed him against the railing and held him there, shock evident in his face. "Now you must trust me," she thought at him.

"Loki, leave them alone! Please. Take me back instead. Leave them." She looked up at him, letting some tears fall. "Nicely done" his voice whispered to her mind. He looked back at the stunned group behind, smiled mockingly at them and melted the railing behind him, causing him and Mia to fall backwards off of the roof.

She screamed as they fell, holding on to Loki with all her might. She tucked her head onto his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look as the ground sped closer and closer. Instead of the impact on the ground, she opened her eyes to find...

The ceiling of her bedroom.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And here's chapter 2! Thanks Wilhelm Wigworthy for reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter :) enjoy!**

She sat up and gasped, shaking. Every night now for a week she had had these kind of dreams, as clear cut and sharp as reality. She looked at the tiny clock on her bedside table-reading 5:05am. The same time she awoke from these dreams every night. She cursed and fell back onto her pillows, scared and angry. Why on earth was she having dreams about Loki Laufeyson, of all people? She worked for SHIELD, she had experienced first-hand the destruction and sadness he had left behind. She had comforted Natasha after Loki had hijacked Clint, being one of the few people Natasha

had told her emotions to. She was friends with most of the Avenger team, having joined SHIELD with Natasha, been part of the team to convince Tony Stark to join them, discussed hand to hand combat with Steve and training with Clint. She knew how the experience they had with Loki had affected them. And now she was having dreams about Loki. What really scared her was the person she became in these dreams and the strange connection she and Loki had in them. She shook her head, tossing from side to side in her small single bed trying to get comfortable, to no avail. She got up, knowing any attempt to go back to sleep would be futile, and padded barefoot across the hall to the bathroom. She combed out her short, golden brown hair in front of the mirror, attacking the mess. She often groaned about the fact that her hair never went curly, but always stayed straight. She brushed sleep gunk out of her blue/green eyes, and washed her face. Her heart stopped and she whirled around, thinking she saw a flash of green and gold behind her. She pulled on her suit, firmly told herself to stop being so stupid, and walked out of her tiny flat, figuring she would at least be paid some overtime if she went into work now.

She walked into SHIELD HQ, ignoring all the empty desks around her as she signed in. She sat down at her desk, logging in. She might as well get started on that huge amount of paperwork from the mission in Paris. She worked steadily through, and was almost done when her co-worker Brian walked in at 8.

"Hey Mia!" He said, smiling at her as he walked over to his desk.

"Hey Brian" she replied absently as she hurried to finish her paperwork.

"Did you hear they're doing some kinda psychoanalysis thing today? Checking that the workers and agents of SHIELD are happy and working to their full potential, or something like that? I wonder what's going on?"

Mia was still working on her paperwork, so it took a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Oh no" she thought. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Are they checking everyone?" She asked, sincerely hoping not.

"Yep" Brian said cheerfully. "Bit of an annoyance, huh?"

She agreed weakly, hoping that her name would not come up. She sat around her desk, fidgeting, forgetting all about her paperwork.

"Agent Selworth" the voice rang around the room. "Report to room 113B for psychoanalysis."

Mia got up, shaking, and slowly to the lift at the end of the room. She took the stomach churning ride down to 113B, which was on the lowest floor, near the prisons. She walked up to the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Facts are facts. He is looking for someone, Agent Barton. We know it is most likely someone who works for SHIELD because he targeted us before. We have to check and make sure what happened to you before doesn't happen again to someone else!"

Mia knocked on the door. "Enter!" A voice commanded.

She walked in to the dark, unfriendly room. A huge chair stood in the middle, with restraint bands fastened around it. Wires and machines stood next to it. Director Nick Fury and Agent Clint Barton stood nearby, looking up as Mia walked in.

"Agent Selworth. I trust you are well?" Director Fury asked.

Mia looked at the menacing chair. "What are you going to do to me?"

"It is a simple routine. We will hook you up to these four machines which will project your brain waves onto the monitor and allow us to analyse your psychological state. The injection will send you to sleep, allowing us to access your mind easier. Unfortunately though, for your safety and our own, you will be tied to the chair." Clint looked at Mia, something like anger showing through his eyes. She could tell he wasn't happy with this, but why? And what did "what happened to you before doesn't happen again" mean? She sat on the chair nervously while they hooked her up to all the machines, snapping the bands to her arms and legs, her mind whirling. Clint walked up to her with a needle in his hands, taking her arm. "We'll see you soon, ok? This won't hurt a bit." His serious blue eyes were the last things she saw as the world faded away.

An image began to flicker on the monitor. Director Fury fiddled with the controls to try and create a clearer image. Then the monitor changed from static to white, and a beeping noise began to emit from one of the machines. "What the..." Clint gasped. Director Fury frowned. "Let me see if I can work out what's going on." He started tapping different buttons on the machines, perplexed. The monitor went scarlet, and Mia arched until she was only being held down by the restraints, screaming an awful, inhuman cry of pain. "A mind block!" Clint yelled, covering his ears. "We have to stop this!" He ran over to the chair and started pulling the wires and attachments off of the screaming girl. He yanked the needle out of her arm and she came to, gasping and shaking. Director Fury and Clint looked at each other, shocked. Mia coughed and sat up. "What happened?" she asked, confused. Director Fury looked at her, and realised from the confusion in her eyes she didn't remember the screaming and she didn't know something was wrong.

"Agent Selworth," he said kindly. "You have been working extremely hard this year. I think you should take some time off, perhaps a month? You deserve the break."

Mia looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Yes, I'll arrange it all for you. I think you should go home right now. You look exhausted." He helped her off the chair and opened the door. He smiled at her, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Have a nice vacation."

She walked out, and he shut the door behind her. He looked at Clint. "Follow her home" he instructed quietly. "Watch her at all times. I'll get someone to go ahead, install security cameras in her flat and set up a watch for her around the clock. Make sure once she gets in that flat, she's not able to get back out."

**Tell me what you guys thought! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm just going to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you like it though :)**

Mia walked home, confused and worried. What the hell was all that about? A holiday? What? Her mind whirled with thoughts and confusion. If she had not been so preoccupied, she would have noticed the shadowy figure following her every move.

She unlocked her front door and walked in, shutting it behind her. Anger started to creep in. Who the hell was he, telling her she had to take a holiday and leave? She decided she would go back there and tell him what she thought of his "have a good vacation" rubbish. She went to open the front door, but it wouldn't budge. Adrenaline kicked in and she ran to all the windows, trying to force them open, but they wouldn't budge either. She noticed a small, round ball on the top of a window and frowned. She reached up and pulled it down. A huge wave of rage filled her as she realized it was a security camera, designed by Tony Stark. She put it on the floor and smashed it with her shoe. "Ok, now I'm really mad! What the hell is going on?" she yelled, stalking into the living room looking for more security cameras. She found one underneath the television and reached for it. Her fingers had just touched the cool metal surface when she froze, realising she was not alone in the room. "So," a voice murmured, chilling her blood. She whirled around to find Loki standing at the living room door, his voice and facial features contorted with anger. "Are you the mortal haunting my dreams?"

**Sorry again. I'm thinking maybe to do the next chapter in Loki's POV, but I don't want to change his character. Aaaghhhh :/ What do you all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 4! Thank you so much everyone for reading, following and reviewing! I love you all and thank you for the advice and review AmericanWordsmith :). So go hug Thor, cause here's chapter four!**

**Loki's POV**

Her look of shock and horror was quite comical when she realised I was standing there. I knew it was her instantly. She was tall and slim, with golden brown hair cut just above her shoulders. She had rosebud lips, a straight nose and eyes like mine, except hers were a dark blue. She had sharply defined cheekbones and in the dreams she usually had a bit of a flush to her cheeks, but right now they were deathly pale. I laughed softly. Oh, I was going to have fun with this Midgardian.

I walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. "What I want to know," I whispered, watching with cold delight as her face reddened, "is why you keep appearing in my sleep. Why you exist. Why you..."

I was cut off sharply as she kicked my leg, knocking it sideways, making me drop her in the effort to stay upright. She wriggled out from under my arms and ran to the other side of the room, glaring at me furiously. I simply stared at her in shock and disbelief. How dare she-

"What I want to know, you pathetic excuse of a God, is why you are here. Why are you in my dreams?" She rubbed the red marks on her neck, looking angrily at me.

Wait. I frowned, confused. I was in her dreams? "I am in your dreams?"

"Yes, you puny God."

I snarled and walked up to her. "How dare you address me in that way? Who do you-"

A window shattered in the apartment, and I was cut off again. I growled and grabbed her. "Later. We have to go. Now!"

"Loki!" A voice yelled. "Stay where you are and put your hands up in the air!"

I concentrated on the look of my hideout, willing myself to want to be there, to leave this place. She crossed her arms. "I am not leaving, you-" We materialised into the hall of my hideout. I smirked at her, relieved that it had worked. "Make yourself at home."

**As always, tell me what you thought! I tried to stay as true to his character as I could :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Woooo! Here's chapter 5! Thanks Masked Tanuki Pup for your comment, and thank you to those that have favourited and are following this story :)**

Mia couldn't help but look around in shock at the place she had just materialised into. The walls were painted a soft gold, with elegant pieces of artwork hung on them. The floor was covered in a thick, ruby red carpet, and Mia could feel the softness of it through her shoes. An elegant spiral staircase stood in the corner, and she could see the beginning of another room at the end of the long corridor.

She turned around and looked at Loki. "I thought you were supposed to be in hiding?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Does not mean I cannot live in comfort," he replied.

"How the hell have you been living here for two months and no-one has discovered you?" Mia questioned, walking along to the end of the corridor and gasping at the magnificent room she saw.

He looked at her haughtily. "There are measures in place. This house is in a secluded area of the countryside in England."

"Oh wow! We're in the UK! I always wanted to visit England." She said, running to the window and surveying the rainy scene outside. Her face fell as a huge wave homesickness overcame her. She turned around and looked back at Loki, her mood rapidly falling.

"Take me back," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Take me back!" She yelled. "Why the hell have you brought me here, to the middle of nowhere? You try to kill me and then you bring me to your hideout? What is going on?" she stalked over to the elaborate white sofa with gold tassels and sat down, glaring at him. "Tell me! Why am I here?"

Loki stared at her, anger beginning to simmer, but he forced himself to answer calmly. "I have brought you here because we both have been having dreams about the other. I am curious as to why that is."

"I don't know! I just want to go back to America, to my regular life! One where I didn't get kidnapped by the God of Mischief and Lies! Where I knew who I was and what my life was-"

"That is not possible any more!" Loki snarled. "Once you realise something you never knew before, something that strips away your innocence of the world, you can never go back! You need to-"

"I don't care! I don't want to accept this!"

"Well you have to! You have to just accept this! If I take you back, there will be repercussions. There will be questions and stares. Your life will be different, no matter whether you stay here or you go home. Your old life is gone."

The weight of his words hit Mia like a brick. She turned away from him. "Fine. But please leave, because I am probably about to start crying, and you are the last person I want to see me cry."

"Gladly, Midgardian." Loki spat. He stalked on his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

She began to cry, obsessively stroking the gold tassels as she attempted to quieten her sobs. Loki was right (something I never thought I would think, she added wryly), her old life was now completely over. Even though she didn't want to, she had to accept the fact and move on. She had to mourn the old life and accept the new. She shook, breathing in deep breaths to calm herself. She looked around, curious about the place she now must remain in. This room was painted red, with gold trim connecting the walls to the ceiling. The floor was highly polished oak, with a giant crimson rug in the centre. A grand piano stood in the corner, piquing her interest. She used to play as a young child as a way of cheering herself up and bringing light to those first dark evenings after her parents died. She walked over to it, sitting on the stool. Taking in a deep breath, she began to play, losing herself and her sorrows in the music.

Loki heard the music as he lay, fuming, on the chaise lounge in the library upstairs. Something about the music and the feeling with which it was played calmed him and he relaxed, listening intensely as the notes shivered and echoed their way around the house.

And so passed the first evening.

**Please tell me what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to see Halestorm and they were amazing! But here is chapter 6 :) I hope you all enjoy it!**

Mia woke the next morning with the realisation that she had slept the whole night through without any dreams. She got up, relishing in her full night's sleep, and went downstairs to the dining room. She stopped awkwardly at the door when she saw Loki already sitting at the wooden table, his head in his hands. She went to slip quietly away.

"You do not have to leave. You may enter." He lifted up his head and looked at her, his green eyes seeming to see straight through to her soul.

She cleared her throat. "Ok."

She walked in and sat at the table. He pushed a plate of scrambled eggs towards her, passing forward cutlery. "Eat." he said.

She began to place food on her plate, sneaking glances at Loki. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he had the look of someone who carries the weight of the universe on his shoulders. Despite everything, she began to feel sorry for him. She ate her breakfast, not realising before how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and was famished. When she had finished, she sat there awkwardly, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence."So..." she began. "Um... do you... er... like chicken?"

Loki turned around and stared at her incredulously. They burst out laughing and it was a long time before the two could control themselves. Wiping away tears in his eyes, Loki replied, "Yes. I like chicken."

"Good. What other food do you like?"

The two began to talk, hesitating slightly at first but soon talking freely. Loki's haughty demeanour began to fade away, and he opened up slightly. She learnt that Frigga had taught both him and Thor how to cook, even though they had chefs, because cooking taught patience-a quality needed to be a good ruler. He told her he had heard her playing the piano, which lead them to talking about music. He asked her about the places she had been, and she asked about Asgard and the other realms, enraptured with what he told her. When she looked up at the clock, she was shocked to see that they had been talking for two and a half hours.

She then looked back at him to see him watching her. "I have a question." she began cautiously. "What dreams have you been having about me?"

He leaned back in his chair and hesitated. "Well, the last one I had was the night before last, with us in a theatre, in an awful production. We had some kind of plan-"

"Involving trackers and The Avengers." she finished for him. They stared at each other across the table.

"Same dream." he whispered. "What about the dream before that?"

"Well we were both walking around this beautiful garden, I have no idea where, but it was a sad occasion. I was comforting you, and telling you to be brave, but I didn't realise what exactly was wrong."

"We were in the palace gardens of Asgard. I do not know what was wrong either, but it was clear something was."

"Wow. So we have been having the same dreams about the other? My dreams started eight days ago, and have been occurring every night except for last night. What about yours?"

"Same as you. I woke every night at the same time too. But why? Why are we linked this way?"

The green eyes met the blue, and they stared at each other, trying to work it out.

"Also, SHIELD did psychoanalysis tests yesterday, and for some reason after they did mine they sent me home." Mia related what happened yesterday, including the conversation she had heard before her test. Loki's face stiffened.

"I must not have been careful enough when looking for you, and that explains why there were people waiting outside your flat. They would probably have seen the dreams you were having and thought you were a threat. But I would have thought that you would have been locked up and punished rather than allowed to go home."

Mia thought, chewing her bottom lip. "It is curious. If I could get to a computer, I could hack into SHEILD's database and have a look and see why. I often broke down people's security and looked at their files as part of missions for SHIELD, and it wouldn't hurt to try." She looked pleadingly at Loki. "We could go up to London to get one. I told you how much I have always wanted to visit England, and I am just stuck in a house. We'll be careful. Please?"

She could see from Loki's face that he was debating with the idea. Finally, he nodded. "It would help us if you could get a computer. So, let's go."

**Tell me what you thought! AmericanWordsmith, hope you like the chapter coming up :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Everyone I am so sorry for not updating sooner. First Doc Manager wouldn't let me upload the file and then there was an issue with my files and it deleted this chapter and the one after it. So I'm sorry! But here it finally is, Mia and Loki going to London!**

Mia whooped and let go of Loki's arm as they reached London, laughing like a child. A grumpy faced old man walked up to her, scowling. "I told you to try not to draw attention to us."

"Fine, I'll calm down. But I'm still laughing at your disguise."

Mia had had to wait a whole 24 hours before she could get to go to London. Loki had insisted on making an elaborate plan to keep them safe. He was disguised to look like an old man, and she now had long red hair and green eyes. Mia gazed around with delighted eyes, taking in the entire scene. They had materialised next to the extremely busy London Eye, and the whole of London was before her. "Ok, the first thing we have to do is go on the London Eye."

"What? That's not what we're here to do!" Loki hissed.

"Please? We've got the whole day, and we're disguised. Pretty please?"

He sighed and admitted defeat. They queued up to get on.

"Visiting London for the first time?" A kind middle aged woman with long brown hair and a wide smile took their money. "You're quite lucky, you've got the weather for visiting today. It usually never stops raining here. Where are you from?"

"America." Mia answered, seeing Loki would not.

"How lovely! I hope you enjoy yourself today."

"Thank you." Mia grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him into the car. She turned to him, excitement glowing in her face. "Woooooo! Look at the view!" she gasped, running forward and putting her hands on the glass. Loki couldn't help but smile at her excitement, but he quickly caught himself and rearranged his features into a scowl. He listened to her as she told him about the various buildings and the history of London, impressed at how much she knew about the place. He saw her face fall as they reached the ground again, and something inside of him ached at seeing her disappointment.

They got off the car, meeting the same woman who had let them on. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mia replied.

"Here's a map of London, and the main tourist attractions. Enjoy the rest of your day."

They walked off, studying the map. "Well, I suppose now we have to find the computer and get back." Mia said, sighing. He felt the ache again, and before he could stop himself he replied, "Well, we do have all day. We could go and see some of these sights on the way." Her face lit up again, and she dragged him to the nearest bus stop.

They rode on a double decker tourist bus, and the commentary about where they were wasn't necessary since Mia yelled and whooped every time they passed an important site. When the bus stopped, she jumped out and looked gratefully at Loki. "Thank you." she said. "This trip to London really was amazing. Thank you." He couldn't remember the last time someone had thanked him for anything. It felt as though he had just swallowed a sip of a hot, sweet drink, warming him from his head to his toes. It felt strange.

"Now, where do you think we could buy a computer?" Mia asked, looking around. They were standing on what she had heard someone call a high street. They wandered around, looking in all of the shop windows. "Ah! There!" They a walked into a shop advertising computers in big red letters. Since Loki had no idea what any of the stuff in the shop was, she picked out a new laptop and a hard drive, thanking the person who worked there as they left. They struggled along with the boxes as they walked down a small alleyway, trying not to be seen. Loki held out his arm to her, and they materialised back in the house.

"Right." she sighed, setting the boxes on the dining room table and beginning to unpack them. "Let's get started."

For three hours she sat at the table, struggling to get through SHIELD's security and not be discovered. She worked on this decoding program and then another one, and then another. As soon as she got through one barrier there was one more. She let out a scream of frustration. "How did Tony do this?" she yelled, and she hit the table with her fist.

Loki sat there and observed her quietly. The glamour on her hair and eyes was fading now, and she was starting to look like herself again. She had refused his offer of refreshments and had not stopped working for four hours now. Her mood rapidly changed from excitement to frustration and exhaustion, then back to excitement. Yet she had not stopped. He had to admire her stubbornness and refusal to give up.

"I've done it." she whispered. She looked up from the laptop, her half green half blue eyes lighting up. "I've done it!"

Loki walked over to the computer, sitting down across from her. "Now I have to find the online records and look at mine, and we'll see what the psychoanalysis test had to say. She clicked on her file and scrolled down, her face whitening in shock. Loki got up and walked over to her. "What? What is it?" he asked. She turned the computer towards him.

"Psychoanalysis test incomplete. Believed to be a mind block in place, put there by target Loki Laufeyson."

"A mind block? Well I did not put that on you. That is difficult magic, and a spell I have not learnt yet. So why do you have a mind block?"

"No, Loki." she whispered. She scrolled down and stopped at the bottom of the page. "Look at this."

"Date of Birth: Unknown. Guessed to be 3rd April 1992.

Origin: Unknown. Found in a forest, in a basket covered in unfamiliar markings. Found on 5th April 1992. Found by Mr Joseph Haule (deceased) and Mrs Maria Haule (deceased), and was later adopted by the two.

Species: Unknown. Believed to not be human."

**So what do you think? AmericanWordsmith, I hoped you liked the scene of Loki in London :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it :D**

"I... I'm not human?" she asked, looking up at Loki with eyes pleading him to tell her she read it wrong, anything to say that it's not true. He studied her, his eyes grave. "No." he replied. "You are not human."

She swallowed a sob and looked down at the floor. "What am I then?"

Loki was reminded of his own discovery that he was Laufey's son, that he was never a true prince of Asgard. He remembered the heartbreak and anger. "I do not know."

She struggled to compose her features, and she looked back up at the computer. "Maybe... maybe there's an answer in the records?" She began to type and scroll through documents again, a new determination taking over her. When she found nothing relating to her, nothing, she refused to believe it.

"Mia," Loki began, "Maybe you should-"

"No!" She screamed, jumping up from her chair. "No, I will not stop! You don't understand! I can't. My whole life has been a complete lie, and I do not know anymore who I am."

"Of course I understand!" Loki snarled, the ready anger flaring up. "How do you think I felt when I found out I was from Jotunheim, that I was never from Asgard. Never meant to rule. Always second best."

"You're from Jotunheim?" Mia asked, temporarily thrown off track.

"Yes, and I was never told. Not until I discovered the change and confronted Odin, the man who I thought was my father."

"Well then you must understand." A manic look replaced Mia's usually calm features, slightly scaring Loki. "How dare they keep this from me. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY!" She turned around to face the wall and the next words she whispered sent a chill down Loki's spine. "They just have to pay for what they've done to me."

He stepped forward, "No, Mia, no, calm down-"

"No!" she yelled, turning back around to face him with eyes so full of hatred and anger he had to step back. He recognised those eyes. They were his eyes as he found out he was a Jotun, his eyes as he let go of Gungnir on the BiFrost, his eyes as he entered Midgard with the intention to kill and conquer. And now he was standing in a house that didn't belong to him, knowing he would probably never be able to be free because of his crimes. Never be able to walk around as himself without dark looks and mutterings. And he realised that for some reason he could not let her condemn herself to the same fate. "Listen to me, Mia-"

"I told you, no! I am doing this, I am going to make them pay for keeping this secret from me."

Loki walked up to her and grabbed her arm harshly. "Listen to me, you foolish girl-" An intense pain crackled up his arm, causing him to cry out and let go of her. He stared at his arm, at the purple blisters appearing, and looked back at her horrified face.

"How many times have you done that now?" he asked urgently. The manic look in her face was rapidly crumbling, and she began to look like a defeated, broken woman. "For as long as I can remember." she whispered. She slid to the floor, staring at the purple blisters on Loki's arm. "But never as bad as that. Whenever someone frustrated me, or I

got angry, stuff would happen. They would get hurt, or things would smash and break suddenly. My mother, or I suppose I should say my adoptive mother, would always calm me down and reassure me that it was nothing to be worried about. When she died, I always dismissed it as a random accident. When I joined SHIELD, on my assignments if things started to go badly these kind of things would happen, but I thought it was my body reacting under adrenaline. Natasha was always telling me of the stuff she managed to accomplish when she was in danger. But now... after this... I'm thinking that it's something else." She looked up at Loki, terrified. "What am I?"

He frowned, realising something. "When you were called for your psychoanalysis test, did you want them to look in your mind? Were you worried about them seeing the dreams, and what they would do to you if they saw them?"

"Yes, I was, but-" her eyes became unfocused as she realised. "Oh." she whispered. "It was me. I put the mind block on myself."

"Yes. Do you remember doing it?"

"I do now. At the time I didn't know, but now that I remember I-What is wrong with me? What am I? Who am I?" She dissolved into confused, angry tears. "Help me, Loki. Help me!"

The ache returned. He felt helpless as he crouched down next to her. "It will be alright. Everything will turn out well in the end." He talked to her, trying to help her calm down, and then was utterly shocked as she leaned against his side, her sobs quieting and her breathing becoming more even. When she was completely asleep, he lifted her up and carried her to the guest bedroom upstairs, and lay her down on the elaborate duvet. He walked into his room, still completely shocked. He firmly told himself to stop this nonsense as soon as possible and get over whatever it was about the girl. He too then drifted off into an uneasy sleep, promising himself that tomorrow he would be back to his usual self.

So it shouldn't have felt like a punch to the gut when he walked into her room the next morning to find it completely empty.

**As always, I would love to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to figure out the rest of the plot and figure out how I was going to write this. But here it is, so enjoy! You find out more about Mia's past in this chapter :)**

Loki looked at the note on the bedside table. It just stated that she had gone out to see her childhood home once more and would be back by noon. He hated the feeling of worry and restlessness that spread through him, hated the fact that without her there he felt unsettled. He had no idea why these idiotic human feelings were rushing through him, and it angered him. He was a monster, the completely wrong person for her. Why was he obsessing over some snivelling, confused whatever-she-was? No, he had to cut these feelings out and send her back to America. He had to be cruel, cold, in case she had any notion of absurd feelings for him. The lies would be horrible and bitter, but necessary. He sat there, brooding on what he was going to say, until horror and dread filled his veins. Until the scream echoing around his mind chased away any thoughts and left behind a blind panic. He disappeared.

Mia had woken up early and the discoveries of the last night had hit her hard, like the whip of wind when a train goes by. She curled into a ball on her bed in an attempt to dull the pain in her middle. She had to, at least once, visit the place she used to call home. Let go of the lies in her life, and try to find out who she is. She scribbled a quick note for Loki, remembering how he had comforted her the night before. She realised that he must be the reason she had ended up in her bed, and her heart softened. It scared her, because she had never thought of herself as someone who could fall in love, who could put that much trust in someone else. Yet she had fallen for the God of Mischief and Lies, probably the most untrustworthy person in the universe. She had realised when they went to London, when they were on the bus. He had been leaning back on his seat, his eyes scanning the scene around them, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't look like himself, but his eyes were the same as they usually were, and for once they were without the dead look they often wore. They were soft, and the anger and pain in them had dulled for a while. Then he had turned and looked straight at her with those startling green eyes, and she knew. And then she felt the most terrified she had ever felt in her entire life.

She took in a deep breath and sat up, thinking about the spell which Loki had used to transport them to places. Now that she knew what it was she could do, the pieces of the spell fit together in her mind like a puzzle. She began to softly say the spell in her mind, concentrating hard on her destination. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it had worked, she could feel the grass and smell the woods next to her childhood home. She smiled, and a mocking voice snarled from behind her, "So, dear sister, you have decided to return from the dead."

Mia stood up and whirled around in shock to find her younger sister Catherine standing behind her, a gun pointed at Mia's temple. "Catherine," she said, walking cautiously closer, "Catherine, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot you for the monster you are. You're all over the news, dear sister. How worried everyone is. How Loki stole you, little Miss Innocent, and took you God knows where. How once again you have stolen the limelight. But I know better. All the little accidents you used to have... the ones Mom used to calm you down for? Well, I'm more observant than you give me credit for. You're some kind of freak, aren't you? That's why he wants you. Especially after Mom and Dad died, when we were in that awful foster home, waiting to be adopted. It started to happen more, didn't it?" she smiled at the horrified look on Mia's face. "And how quickly you learnt to play that piano. Everyone was simply enchanted with poor, brave, sweet Mia, playing the piano to try and get over her grief. So much so that they completely overlooked little Catherine. Because I was seven when they died and you were twelve, they thought I didn't understand death, that I wouldn't grieve them as much as you. But they were wrong! You were adopted two months after they died, and I had to wait another three months after you left to even find a family-"

"And that destroyed me, Catherine." Mia interrupted. "To lose our parents and then you at the age of twelve-it was so difficult. I didn't even get to keep our surname-they changed it to theirs. And in case you didn't realise, I didn't exactly have the perfect life with those two. I had to go to a boarding school in Russia for three years after them because no-one wanted me after what they did to me! And-"

"Oh boo hoo, because after that you wouldn't get a job offer from SHIELD and go and live in New York-"

"But I don't understand, Cathie." Catherine flinched at the nickname Mia had given to her when they were children. "I love you, always have done and always will. Why are you here, threatening to shoot me? Even when we were separated, I tried to come and see you all the time. All the school plays and speeches and everything. I always tried to see you. I love you. Please, put the gun down. I know we haven't really got on, and we see differently about a lot, but you're my sister. Please." Catherine's face softened, and Mia allowed herself to relax slightly. Instead of Catherine putting down the gun though, she clicked a bullet into place.

"Enough of your lies!" Catherine's voice wavered with emotion. "Enough." Her hand shook as she held the gun. "Enough."

A tree rustled nearby, distracting Mia. Catherine seemed to make her mind up in that split second and lowered the gun so its target was now Mia's side. Gritting her teeth, she fired.

Loki reached the clearing just in time to see Mia crumple to the ground.

**I'm British, so is that how you write Mom? Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) if it was confusing tell me so I can explain more :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry everyone, real life messed up with the fictional one! Here it is though, chapter 10!**

"No." The voice that tore from Loki was so unlike his own. His own voice surely wasn't full of such agony, so choked up that it was hard to hear. He felt as though he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see anything apart from the body on the floor. He didn't notice the fleeing, crying girl, smashing her way through the woods. He didn't notice the discarded gun. And then another heart-wrenching scream shattered his agonized reverie.

He ran to her, dropping to his knees. She had curled up onto her side, but the blood had stained her shirt and was forming a puddle on the floor. She looked up as he approached, her blue eyes clouded with pain and her teeth clenched. "Loki." Her eyes filled with tears. "This hurts."

"I know, I know. I am going to heal you now, but I am going to have to lift you up. This is going to hurt even more."

He lifted her up as gently as he could and set her on his lap. Her shirt was now stained with blood. He set his hand over where the blood was thickest just below her stomach and the green light appeared, but something seemed to be stopping the magic. His panic increased. "Mia, something is stopping the magic, I can't-I can't seem to heal you." He looked at her, his eyes and throat dry.

"It is probably the bullet." she panted. She looked down at the blood dripping on the floor, and then back up at Loki. "I'm probably going to die, aren't I?"

He wanted to lie, he wanted to tell her to stop being so foolish, because she couldn't die, she couldn't just go and leave him alone again. "No." he growled. He pressed his hands to the wound, ignoring her gasps of pain. "You are not going to die. I am not going to let you die." He pressed harder, ignoring the slippery redness that coated his hands. "You are not dying." The bright green of the healing spell appeared again.

"Loki." Mia whispered. She put her bloodied hand on his arm. "Stop."

"No!" He glared at her. "You are not-I can't-" He had not realised he was crying until he saw the tears drop onto her already ruined shirt.

She put her hand up to his face, wiping away a tear. The blue eyes met the green, and no words were needed. In that one single look everything was conveyed to the other. He leant down and kissed her, and despite the pain, despite the sorrow, it was life's supreme moment for both.

Blood rose up into Mia's throat and she coughed and sputtered, breaking the kiss. Loki held onto her as she spat it out, shaking. When she was finished, she leant back in his arms. Loki was alarmed to see how white her face had become. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became more laboured. "Mia. Mia!" He scanned her face anxiously, wiping away the blood trickling down her chin.

She opened her eyes slightly. "I'm sorry." she whispered so quietly he barely caught it.

"For what?" he asked, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. An enigmatic, brilliant life was slipping away from the world and all he could do was watch. It was so frustrating that he couldn't do anything to save her, the woman he loved. That he had been stupid enough to hide his feelings from her and had attempted to push her away. And that it had taken her dying in his arms to realise the fact that he loved her. "For what?" he repeated, his voice breaking on the last word.

It seemed to take a lot for her to speak. "For not-telling you sooner. We could have had-longer." Her breathing became more rattled as she struggled with the blood in her lungs. "I just want to say this at least once. I-love you Loki." A golden light seemed to appear around her, and she fought to keep her eyes open. "This is it." she thought. She fancied the figures of her adoptive mother and father were standing before her, and she could be with them again if she could sweep aside the veil that seemed to be shadowing them. She tried to reach out her arms, but before she could reach the veil her world went dark.

"No." Loki whispered, watching as her eyes shut again and her breathing became dangerously slow. Hot tears splashed onto her face as he fought to hold himself together. A golden light seemed to play on her face, and he thought it was her spirit leaving her for the afterlife. He increased his grip, determined that he would not let her go. They would have to-he frowned. The golden light appeared on his hand and arm, and looking up, he noticed that they seemed to be in a golden tunnel. Air hissed in between his teeth and dread pooled in his stomach. This could only mean one thing.

They were travelling in the Bifrost.

**I would love to know what you think, so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This one is short, but the next chapter should be up very shortly. Thanks AmericanWordsmith and Madame Tango for your reviews :)**

Loki and Mia materialised onto the floor inside the Bifrost portal, surrounded by palace guards, Odin and Heimdall. When Loki and Mia arrived, a stunned silence filled the room. "Help her!" Loki yelled, staring at the astounded figures with desperation. "I will do anything you ask of me if you help her! She is innocent. Please! She will die very soon if something is not done! Please, help her!"

Odin recovered from the shock and quickly calculated the severity of the injury. He nodded at the guards and they rushed forward. A few lifted the girl away from Loki and lay her on the floor opposite him, tearing away the shirt in an attempt to stabilize her before the healers arrived. The rest pulled Loki's arms behind his back and cuffed him, but surprisingly there was no resistance. Every ounce of Loki was focused on watching the attempt to save the girl's life, something which did not go unnoticed by Odin. His desperate eyes raked the scene, and he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was covered in blood. Odin looked sharply at his son. Sadness was visible in the way his form was hunched over. Anger was shown in the way his mouth was set. Hope and desperation was seen everywhere on his body. And his eyes... Odin could not look at them. They were so full of emotion that it hurt him. The God of Mischief and Lies, with his constant mask and manipulation was stripped bare for Odin to see. And it was... confusing.

The healers arrived and pulled the unknown girl onto a stretcher, pulling her back along the bridge. Loki stood up, staring at the ground. His mask was back up and Odin could not detect any sign of emotion in him. "Take him back to the palace. I will decide what to do with him there." Odin ordered. The guards pulled Loki forward, and they left. Odin turned around to see Heimdall still standing where he had been when the two had arrived, his face still in shock.

"Heimdall?" Odin asked, starting to become alarmed. "What is the matter?"

"My King." Heimdall whispered. His gold eyes met Odin's blue ones. "She is the long lost Sigyn Iwaldisdottir of Asgard."

**So after this chapter, there will be references to Norse Mythology and the Marvel goddess Sigyn. As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note :One of the busiest weeks ever everyone, I am so sorry! Here (finally) is chapter 12 and chapter 13 is being uploaded right now. Sorry again for the delay!**

"Sigyn?" Odin looked at Heimdall, his face whitening. "How... how was she on Midgard? How was she with Loki?"

"I do not know, my king. Since she disappeared all those years ago, I was never able to see her, and she was pronounced dead. Even when we were searching for Loki, I could not see her next to him. You will have to question her herself if she awakes." Heimdall turned to face Odin. "Shall I tell her parents that she is alive? They would wish to see her."

"No, Heimdall. If she dies it would not be kind for her parents to have to grieve her again. If her condition improves we can inform the kingdom. But until then, her presence here must be kept a secret." Odin turned away to return to the palace. "In the meantime, I decide now on a punishment suitable for Loki."

* * *

"My King." whispered Frigga, running down the elaborate front steps of the palace as soon as she saw him return. "I saw him. I beg you, please, to show him mercy. He is yet young, he will reform. Please, show him some mercy."

Odin brushed his thumb against the hollow cheeks of his wife. She had mourned deeply for Loki, and for months he had awoken to find her gone and standing at the edge of the damaged bridge, her eyes searching so intently as if by doing this he would return to them. He thought he had seen her heartbroken when they thought Loki was dead, but he realised otherwise when they knew Loki was alive and intent on conquering Midgard. He lost count of the nights he had held her as she wept herself to sleep, often making herself ill with the force of her cries. Yet here she stood in front of him, pleading him for mercy for Loki.

"His crimes are severe and he will be punished accordingly. I am sorry, but I cannot be lenient. The amount of lives he took and the damage he has caused is horrific."

Frigga's face fell. She leant up and whispered in his ear, "Be kind. No matter what he has done, he is still our son. And don't you forget it." She walked back up the steps.

**Chapter 13 is next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!  
**

**This chapter is now DIFFERENT. The events have changed! Please read this version before you read the next one! I had my doubts about the one I posted before this and after talking to others I decided to change it, so here is the new one!**

**I also want to say a massive thank you to AmericanWordsmith, you really helped me!**

"The boy I knew is dead. What remains is a creature I do not recognize." Odin looked, angry, at Loki. "You killed and schemed without any sense of feeling, you evaded capture and then you turn up again on Asgard with a half dead mortal. And now you stand before me, looking up at me as though you are merely bored with this entire affair!"

"My King?" a small voice interrupted. A little handmaiden walked forward, looking absolutely terrified. She sank into a deep curtsey and stammered, "My King, I have been sent here to relay the news that the lady is recovering and will survive."

Odin watched as Loki's face relaxed its mask, betraying an intense relief and... and happiness? The look was gone as fast as it came but Odin saw it and was deeply confused.

"I would also like an explanation of who the mortal is and why she was with you." Odin said sharply. He leant forward. "Now."

* * *

Mia dreamt that she was falling down a long, empty tunnel, and even though she tried to grab hold of the walls nothing would hold and she continued to fall. She landed hard on her back and an intense pain crackled through her ribs, leaving her breathless. Darkness started to seep through her vision and her body became heavier. A buzzing noise filled her ears, and fear began to smother her. Then there was a voice, and a slight warmth on her face, and the darkness began to lift. She blinked and awoke. Everything was fuzzy and she could make nothing out. The sharp pain hadn't left and she winced. She was aware that she was lying on something extremely soft, and a glittering seemed to surround her. The voice repeated itself. "Mia."

_Loki._ She struggled to get her vision to clear. Gradually things began to come into focus. The warmth on her face was Loki's hand. She had not been imagining the glittering, she seemed to be surrounded by a bright golden light. Bit by bit, Loki's face was visible to her. "Loki." she whispered, her voice dry and scratchy. He smiled down at her, but she could see the hurt behind his eyes. She attempted to try and sit up, but a lightning bolt of pain shot through her side and she gasped, being forced back onto her pillows by the intensity of the pain.

"Easy." Loki said. "You did almost just die." He looked down at the bandages around her waist and his lips tightened. He winced under his breath and shifted his aching and chafed wrists, but the slight movement swung the handcuffs to the side and they dragged along the sides of the chamber, making a loud rattling sound. Mia took in a sharp breath and he looked up at her face, afraid of what he would see in those blue eyes.

Sorrow and sympathy, two things he was not expecting.

"This is your punishment, then." she whispered. "What is your sentence?"

"Imprisonment for almost the rest of my days."

Mia swallowed and met his eyes with hers. "What happened after I became unconscious?"

"We travelled in the Bifrost, which is now repaired. They attempted to save your life." Loki relayed the information in an expressionless tone. "I was arrested and taken on trial before Odin. I had to tell him of the circumstances of which you were with me, because he did not fully believe your innocence. He gave me my punishment, and I pleaded with him to let me see you before I am imprisoned."

"How long do we have?"

"He gave me a half hour. We have twenty minutes left."

She sighed and her face fell. "Only twenty minutes."

"Yes."

"It's not enough time in which to say goodbye." Mia's voice shook.

Loki felt that gut wrenching pain which he had first felt in London. That was scarcely two weeks ago, and it felt like a lifetime. He recollected their entire crazy emotional journey together and a small smile played on his lips. He looked suddenly at her.

"I have a question. Why the God that tried to destroy your realm and rule it?"

Mia detected the seriousness behind his playful tone and met his eyes so he could be sure of the sincerity of her words. "Because I love him."

He slumped, and the playfulness left his tone. "Almost all of the universe believes me to be a monster, and I-I am not a good person. I cannot say to you truthfully that I will change. I-I will not blame you if you choose to leave."

"Why would I?" she whispered. "Look at me. I am not going anywhere. Especially not in this state." she finished, smirking at him. She stroked his cheek. Her eyes held no mistrust or terror, just pure love. And a warm feeling, like liquid honey, spread through his entire body, and he felt like he could fly.

They spent the rest of the time talking slowly, softly. She had her hands on his face and was refusing to acknowledge the pain that shot through her as she did so. He was drinking in her every feature, memorizing it completely. They ignored the guards and the cuffs on Loki's hands, thinking of nothing but each other.

"Laufeyson." One of the guards stepped forward. "Two minutes left."

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers, desperately trying to hold on to the last precious few seconds of freedom. The guards shocked gasps and confusion were unheard by the two as they broke apart.

"Time's up Laufeyson." said one of the guards, being the first one to recover.

A single glance was exchanged between Loki and Mia. Loki gently stepped back, making her hand fall from his face and hit the golden barrier. A high, sweet noise sounded from the contact, seeming to hold the sorrow and joy of the universe in one single note.

He allowed two guards to grab his arms and the rest to form a procession around him. They slowly left the room and Mia listened to the dying noise of their footsteps as they marched away. Then there was nothing at all, nothing but silence.

**What do you guys think of this one? Please tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 14!**

Thor trudged up the steps leading to the palace, feeling so exhausted his very bones felt as though they were going to shatter. He had been working constantly on Midgard in the search for his adopted brother, barely stopping to rest or eat. His worry for Jane had increased with every day they had had no leads as to where Loki was, terrified that he would target her. He had wanted so desperately to see her but knew it was unwise for him to do so, and the ache of being so close to her and yet not allowed any closer hurt like a physical wound on his heart. And the way the Midgardians had talked about Loki had hurt him horribly, and he had wanted to scream at them, yell that they did not know his brother, but then neither did he know his brother now. And he also worried about Loki himself, though he knew that if he ever tried to talk to someone on Midgard about the worry he would be arrested and taken on trial immediately. Then the message had come that Loki had been found, and he had departed to Asgard with an intense sense of relief and sorrow.

* * *

He walked slowly along to the Throne Room, where he was to announce himself to his mother and father before being allowed to retire to his chambers. He passed anxiously talking guards, and the amount of them he saw as he walked was surprising-usually the Einherjar were patrolling around Asgard at this time. He entered the Throne Room and saw his mother sitting quietly on her throne, a sad smile lighting her features whilst his father stared at the two guards kneeling before them. Thor's eyes narrowed in confusion as he took in the scene. His mother was the first to see him and she stood up gracefully, stretching out her arms to him. "My son." The sad smile never left her face. "We have much to discuss."

Mia woke with the uneasy feeling she was being watched. She sat up slowly and looked around the dark infirmary, her spine prickling. There was a shadow standing just in front of the door. "Show yourself." she said, trying to sound as menacing as she could with her dry throat.

"I will not harm you." The voice was deep, masculine. She felt as though she had heard it before, but she could not remember when or where. The man slowly stepped into the glowing light of the golden shimmering that surrounded her bed, and she had to fight not to gasp. It was the man who most of the women in SHIELD had giggled and blushed over when he was recruited for the Avengers. Thor.

"You must be Thor." she stammered slightly, trying not to show her fear of him. He was one of the people Mia had felt too intimidated to talk to or be around, even when Natasha had said that she wouldn't leave her alone with him. The stern frown he often wore and the sheer height of him alone worried her. When they had first started working at SHIELD, Natasha often teased her about the fact that one of her greatest fears was people and she chose working in SHIELD where she would often have to encounter strangers and go undercover. But over the four years she'd been there, her fear had lessened, and it had been nine months since she had felt scared of someone when Thor arrived. As soon as he had walked into the building, she had felt the familiar terror and had sworn so vehemently she had made Brian fall off his chair.

"I am." He smiled slightly at her, and the knot of fear in her stomach loosened a tiny bit. "He's smiling at you, he's not going to kill you." she thought. "Get a grip on yourself."

"I'm sorry, but may I ask you what you're doing here?" She tried not to shiver as he walked closer to her.

"I was sent to tell you that your presence is required in the Throne Room tomorrow. The All-Father requests a meeting with you." He looked down at her, and Mia noticed that his eyes held sorrow. "And I was curious to meet the woman who is the subject of most of the kingdom's discussions."

Mia frowned. "Most of the kingdom's discussions?"

"The Einherjar present in your final meeting with Loki were not secret about what they saw."

Mia swore and glared at the golden light in front of her.

Thor badly mistook her dark look for one of curiosity. "Do you know what that is?" he asked.

She snapped out of her reverie. "What?"

"The golden light. Do you know what it is?" he repeated, smiling at it.

"No." Her annoyance disappeared as curiosity took over. She had wanted to know what it was and had been puzzling over it since she'd been there, but no one had offered her an explanation yet. Despite her fear of him, she leaned forward to hear him better.

He explained to her about the ancient healing magic, about the fact that if she listened closely she could hear a slight whispering, wishes of well-being and strength. Mia watched his actions, the animation of his voice as he talked and the way he offered her his hand to sit up properly. Her fear of him gradually diminished with each kind word and action until it was only a small ache in the pit of her stomach, and she relaxed. When he had finished talking, he glanced back at her and his face softened.

"Father told me your story, and I can see the truth of it in your eyes. I am truly sorry for the pain you must be going through. But I have a question. Why him?"

_"Why the God that tried to destroy your realm and rule it?"_

"Because I love him, and I can see the man he truly is behind the mask." she said shortly, struggling to push away the flood of memories that trickled through her mind.

He nodded sadly. "Not many people can. I am just warning you, my lady. Do not be fooled by his tricks and lies."

A brief silence fell as both struggled with their memories. Thor cleared his throat. "I hope we can continue to get to know each other, Lady Sigyn. It has been a-"

"What?" she whispered. The atmosphere in the room abruptly changed. Her face whitened as she stared at Thor's alarmed face, and she gripped the cover underneath her for support. "What did you just call me?"

**As always, tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: EXAMS AAAAAGHHHHH**

It was Thor's turn to swear under his breath.

"What did you call me!" Mia demanded. Her pale, blazing face and her exhausted eyes raked Thor's face and he flinched under her fierce gaze.

"My Lady, I am terribly sorry-"

"Lady Sigyn?" Mia knotted her fingers in the sheet underneath her. "Explain to me what you know about me and why you just called me that!"

"I-"

"Now, what is all the shouting in here about?" A woman stalked into the room, and Mia gasped at her loveliness, momentarily distracted. A halo of bright golden hair fell to her feet and her face was clearly cut with a Grecian nose, big beautiful brown eyes and delicately arched eyebrows. Her expression, however, was terrifying, and both Mia and Thor shrank back from her. "Prince Thor, I would have thought you would have more sense than to distress a patient."

"Sorry, Lady Eir." Thor muttered, stepping back into the shadows.

"And you are supposed to be resting so you can heal." The woman Thor had called Eir walked over to where Mia was struggling to stand and waved a finger at her threateningly. "Oh no you don't." She gently pushed Mia's shoulders back and forced her to lay down once more.

"But-" Mia began, struggling against her.

"No." Eir looked at Thor and then back at Mia. "Your issues can wait until morning. Prince Thor, I must ask you to leave us now." She nodded to Thor and then quickly turned her attention back to Mia. "You need to stop struggling because otherwise you will open your wound again."

Mia stopped her fighting, realising that the iron grip on her shoulders would not relax itself any time soon. Eir smiled at Mia. "There we are. That was not too difficult now was it?" She released her hold on Mia and walked quickly over to a long table at the end of the infirmary, adding bottles and herbs to a large bowl in the centre of it. Stirring the mixture briskly, she walked to the end of the table and poured the mixture into a golden cup. She brought the cup back to Mia and gently held it to her mouth. "I know that right now you are over excited and burning with questions, but you are still weak and wounded." Eir said, her voice low and soothing. "Drink this, and afterwards I will help you with any queries you may have."

Mia drank, and the effect was almost immediate. Her pain lessened and exhaustion fell over her quickly. Her head span and she tried to move her mouth, to protest but the darkness of sleep claimed her once more.

Mia woke from her deep sleep slowly, struggling to wake. Eir stood over her, her golden hair swept back from her face and an apron hastily tied around her waist, spotted with blood. Mia could see just behind her that another bed was occupied, the golden healing light floating busily around it. She scowled at Eir, who smiled brightly back.

"You drugged me." Mia's voice was rough, slurring slightly.

"No, I healed you." Eir moved briskly over to the table, shrugging off the apron and placing it on a hook. She walked back over to Mia. "See, do you not feel well now?"

Mia realised that the throbbing pain she had become accustomed to was gone, and her head was clearer than it had felt in days. She sat up slowly and there was still no pain. Looking up at Eir with her mouth slightly open, she whispered grudgingly "Thanks."

"You are welcome." She smiled a genuine smile, caught slightly off guard with the thanks, at Mia. "Now," she continued, her voice softer, "You have been summoned to see the All-Father today. In a short while, the Einherjar will be here to escort you to the palace, so just give me a second to wash my hands and I will help you ready yourself to see the King."

* * *

Odin watched as the girl walked into the Throne Room, her face held high. Looking at her, he could see that she was tall and walked well and with grace. Her face was slightly drawn, but healthier than the last time he had seen her, dying in Loki's arms. Her eyes were a fine blue, alight with a fierce purpose but holding a hint of pain, and they took the area around them in quickly and intelligently. They came to rest on Odin and he was slightly shocked by the fierceness with which they met his gaze, not allowing his eyes to leave hers. When she stopped, she drew herself up to her full height. Odin was reluctantly impressed by the way she stood her ground in the room where most people cowered and shook before their royals. He nodded to her. "I have a few questions for you to answer."

"And I have one for you." she interrupted. Her gaze increased in ferocity. Odin was angered by her rudeness, and opened his mouth to silence this impertinence when her next words chased all thoughts out of his mind. "Who is Lady Sigyn?"

**Yay Eir! I love her :) the description of her is from images drawn of her and my own imagination. And don't worry guys, Loki is coming up in the next chapter :D**


End file.
